The Curse of Immortality
by Ms.CrazyX3
Summary: Elizabeth was born in 1923, turned 15 in 1938 & met the Alchemyst & his wife & became their apprentice. She now travels to Munich, Germany, with them in 1939. What happens when she meets the Fullmetal Alchemist? Full Summary inside. Rated T for L,V,& AS
1. Prologe: The Beginning

Summary: _**Elizabeth was born in 1923. She turned 15 in 1938 and met the Alchemyst and his wife. The day of her birth she was accepted as their apprentice. Now she travels with them and is learning alchemy and magic. In 1939, in the middle of WWII, they travel to Munich, Germany, looking for someone from the Alchemyst's past. What happens when the Fullmetal Alchemist sees them and they mistake eachother? He mistakes her for his lost love, Winry Rockbell from Amestrist, and the Alchemyst mistakes his for his father. What happens then? **_

* * *

><p><em>It is the third of April, 1939. My masters and I have been traveling throughout Europe, but we have been concentrating mainly around the country of Germany. The second World War broke out almost a month ago and my masters are worried about someone they know that lives there. So we are now on our way to Munich, Germany, where he is supposed to be living. My master said that his name is Van Hohenheim, it sounds different if you ask me, but I am not one to judge. My masters also hope that he will be willing to train me in the ways of his alchemy. My question is who is this man, Hohenheim, and why is his alchemy so different that the Alchemyst, Nicholas Flamel, and his wife the Sorceress, Perenelle Flamel, could not teach me?<em>

_From the Day Booke of Elizabeth Lee, Apprentice_

_Writ this day, Monday, April 3,_

_in Munich, the city of new discoveries_


	2. A Strange Meeting

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, even though I wish I did. =(

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Lee has never been as afraid as she was now. Sure, she had seen many things that would normally scare someone to death in the past year, which included monsters that she believed only lived on the outskirts of myths, legends, and nightmares of humans and she met people who weren't supposed to be alive or even real. But this, this man in front of her and this crowd, this Adolf Hitler, scared her more that anything she had encountered. This man was insane, she could tell by the way he would give the speeches he was giving.<p>

'This rally was a bad idea, a very bad idea,' Elizabeth thought, scared so much that she was shaking.

She didn't realize how bad the shaking was until she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping the shaking. She jumped, surprised at the sudden touch, and looked back to find her master and mentor, Nicholas Flamel. His wife, Perenelle Flamel, was standing behind her with him. They looked at her with a look in their eyes that looked like they understood what she was feeling, and she understood right away.

'They would understand, they've probably seen this kind of thing before, since they've been around for just over 600 years,' she thought, looking up at the two.

They gave a comforting smile before leading her away from the rally she was interested in just a few hours before when she heard about it. She now truly regretted it.

"Where are we going now, Nicholas?" She asked, curiously.

"We are going to Munich, Germany." He replied.

"What! But that's.." she was cut off by Perenelle.

"We know, but we are looking for someone Elizabeth. And it so happens that he was living in Munich last time we heard."

The apprentice starred curiously at her mentors as they lead her towards the train station.

"Well, may I ask their name?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"His name is Van Hohenheim. He is immortal, like us." Perenelle answered her.

"You mean?"

"No," Nicholas answered quickly, "He used a different method to gain immortality."

"Oh." She replied, not wanting to push it. With that, they continued to the train station.

* * *

><p>Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the people's hero from Amestris, was now stuck in Munich, Germany. He had got a call on the phone, in the apartment that he shared with Alfons Heiderich, in Rome, Italy, saying that his father, Van Hohenheim, had suddenly disappeared. After the call, they immediately got on a train and headed back to Germany. When they reached Munich, Ed immediately started not only looking for a way back home to Amestris, but to find his father. And Alfons was sick of it.<p>

'Ed needs to get out, and now,' He thought, bursting into Ed's room and scaring the crap out of him.

"What the Hell?" Ed screamed, finally getting up after the scare.

"You need to get out of here. You've been in here for almost a week without coming out! You need to get out of here and get some fresh air."

"What?"

"You heard me! Now go!"

Ed grumbled but got up, he really didn't want to get into a fight right now. He walked out of the apartment without another word, with his hands in his pockets and head down. He had to admit, that Alfons was right, he needed to get out. For some reason, he's been thinking more and more about Amestris, more specifically, his lost love that was there, Winry Rockbell. He had no idea why, but he has and it's been bothering him.

'Why,' he thought, 'Why do I keep thinking about her? It's been a year, why am I just starting to think about this?'

Ed was starting to get frustrated, which probably wasn't the best thing to do right now, considering, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. And that wasn't the best thing that could happen right now.

Seeing as, he seems to run into people randomly when he wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, Edward found himself on the ground after crashing into someone. He could hear the other person fall to the ground and looked up. Ed was surprised when he saw a girl with long blonde hair in the dress of that time, holding a bag close to her chest so the contents wouldn't fall out. Her face was down cast so he couldn't see her eyes or any of her face, her hair blocked it all. He was just about to say something when he heard her gasp and saw her shoulders stiffen a bit. He was again about to say something when she suddenly stood up, face in full view, and she looked like she was scared.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She exclaimed, "He'll be so worried if I'm not there on time!"

And with that final statement, she ran off leaving Ed in a daze. That girl, that girl. Her face kept flashing in his mind and he couldn't help but think of who she was.

'That girl was Winry, but how did she get here?' He thought, turning in the way she went and took off after her. All that went through his mind was getting to the girl that was Winry.

* * *

><p>'That man,' she thought, now walking to where she was going to meet Nicholas and Perenelle, 'was very handsome.'<p>

She now had a blush clear as the sky. She couldn't think that! She had no idea who he even was! That was when she heard someone yelling from the direction she came from. She turned around, and saw the man from before!

He was running her way to, 'Oh no! Run, Run, Run!'

And with that, she ran towards the meeting place with the man following her yelling at her, although it wasn't her name, it was some name like Winfry or Winry. Either way she ran to the park she would meet Nicholas and Perenelle at and saw them talking.

"Nicholas! Perenelle! Please, help me!" She yelled at them, catching their attention. That's when they saw the man.

She continued running and hid behind Perenelle trying to get away from the man. He stopped in front of their group, and was only looking at her. She looked towards Nicholas and then at Perenelle, they both had the same look on their face. Was it surprise?

That's when Nicholas stepped forward, "Hohenheim? Van Hohenheim?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so I know that this didn't take 1939, I just found out that this actual movie would take place the year Elizabeth was born I think.


	3. Dangerous Encounter

Summary: _**Elizabeth was born in 1923. She turned 15 in 1938 and met the Alchemyst and his wife. On the day of her birth, she was accepted as their apprentice. Now she travels with them and is learning alchemy and magic. In 1939, in the middle of WWII, they travel to Munich, Germany, looking for someone from the Alchemyst's past. What happens when the Fullmetal Alchemist sees them and they mistake eachother? He mistakes her for his lost love, Winry Rockbell from Amestrist, and the Alchemyst mistakes him for his father. What happens then? **_

* * *

><p>"Hohenheim?" Nicholas asked again, "Is that you, Hohenheim?"<p>

The man looked at her teacher in confusion before turning his gaze back to her.

'This is Hohenheim? I thought he would be older. And why does he keep looking at me like that?' Elizabeth thought, almost shaking again. She could feel Perenelle place a gentile hand on her wrist just as the man starts to talk.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care. I'm not him, that's my father. My name is Edward Elric but more importantly, what are you doing with Winry?"

All of them looked at him with confusion, who was Winry?

"Hohenheim had a son?" Perenelle asked. It was probably more to herself than anyone, but he still answered.

"Yeah. But that doesn't matter! Winry!" He seemed to direct that last part at Elizabeth, "What are you doing here? And why are you with these people?"

'There was that name again,' she thought, 'who is this Winry person?'

Nicholas had taken a step in front of Elizabeth and Perenelle because Edward had taken a step towards the two of them.

"Listen Mr. Elric, I am sorry for mistaking you for your father, but we don't know a person named Winry. I would also appreciate it if you wouldn't harass my apprentice by calling her someone she isn't." Nicholas said, and even though his back was to them, they could tell he was glaring at Edward.

While he said this, Perenelle had whispered in her ear to run back to the hotel they were staying at when she said to because they didn't know what this Edward person would do. She didn't want to, but she agreed nonetheless.

Elizabeth then looked back towards Nicholas and Edward, and saw that Edward looked really mad. He was glaring at Nicholas for standing in his way and she could see his hands were clenched into fists and his jaw was also clenched.

"Apprentice? What the hell? Why would she need that?" He yelled, through clenched teeth.

That's when Perenelle said to run, because Edward looked like he would explode at any minute. She did as she was told, and took off towards the hotel.

"Winry!" She heard Edward yell as she ran.

She continued to run until she couldn't see the park anymore. She slowed to a stop and leaned against a building, breathing heavily.

She looked around, and noticed she was close to the hotel now. She knew exactly were she was, because she had lived here before she left with Nicholas and Perenelle. She was close to were her brother lived now.

'Maybe I should visit him…' She thought, 'It won't take long, I'll just stop and say hello and then leave again.'

Elizabeth then took off in the direction of her brother's apartment, excited about being able to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The summary is up there again cuz i spelt stuff wrong on it the first time so its fixed now.

Ms. Crazy


	4. The Truth

**A/N: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel...even though i wish i did...=(

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was able to find her brother's apartment fairly quickly. She looked at the door, nervous about what would happen between her brother and herself. It's been over a year since she's seen him and they've written back and forth but not so much now...<p>

Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out. 'It's now or never...' She thought, finally knocking on the door. She waited a few seconds before she heard foot steps behind the door. The door finally opened and there stood her brother.

They stared at each other, Alfons because he was shocked she found him, and Elizabeth because he had changed over the past year. She could spot the small differences that had changed, like his hair was cut a different style and he had grown a little taller.

Alfons was the first to speak up, "Elizabeth, is that you?"

She smiled up at her brother, "Big Brother, it's good to see you again."

"Elizabeth! It really is you!" He said, with a huge smile on his face, then he pulled her into a hug.

Elizabeth laughed lightly and hugged back tightly. It was great to see her brother again, he was way to lovable for his own good.

Alfons pulled her inside the apartment, where he led her to the living room where they sat and talked all about the past year. She looked towards the clock that was on the wall seeing its almost been an hour and a half and realized how long she was there. She was just about to leave when they heard the door open.

"That must be Ed." He smiled towards her, "Hey Ed! Come in here quick! There's someone who I want you to meet."

'Ed, Ed, Ed,' She thought, 'Why does that sound familiar?'

She heard foot steps coming and looked up. What she saw, was not what she expected.

* * *

><p>Edward walked back to his and Alfons' apartment, regretting going out in the first place. First he sees Winry and now he can't find her and then he gets into this weird fight between this lady and man that had weird powers.<p>

He finally got back to the apartment and planned to head straight to bed, but Alfons' call stopped him.

"Hey Ed! Come in here quick! There's someone who I want you to meet."

Ed sighed, but headed for the living room, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

He entered the room and looked towards the couch, looking at who was sitting there. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"W-Winry?"

* * *

><p>She stared in shock, seeing that man from the park here in her brother's apartment, made her terribly scared.<p>

Alfons was confused, but still introduced her, "Ed, this is my little sister, Elizabeth Lee Heidreck. She's sixteen now, right Elizabeth?"

She looked at Alfons, "Yes, I turned sixteen last month."

Edward looked at her with shock, but before he could say anything, Alfons had already started talking, "Ed? You alright? Why did you call Elizabeth Winry?"

Elizabeth also looked at Edward with curiosity, she also wanted to know why he called her Winry when she clearly wasn't her.

"It's nothing Alfons, she just looks a lot like someone I knew," He turned towards her, and she could feel herself blush when he looked at her with his strange eyes. She never realized, but they were a strange golden color. They were actually very beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you Elizabeth, and I'm sorry that I mistook you. I didn't mean to," He told her, with a small smile and did a small bow.

"U-uh," she looked down blushing, "I-It's okay. Just a simple mistake."

He looked at her strange for a minute before his smile reappeared.

'This is strange,' He thought, 'I usually don't smile this much, but, I can't help but smile at her.'

Elizabeth looked up at the clock, and decided it was time to leave.

She looked back at her older brother with a sad smile, "I'm sorry Big Brother, I must go, my teacher's must be worried."

Looked sad, but nodded, "Okay, it was good to see you again though Elizabeth. Hey Ed?" He turned towards Edward now, "Can you walk her back to were she's staying, it would help me sleep a lot better knowing you were with her."

Edward looked between the two siblings, "Okay. Let's go." He said, as he turned around and headed back towards the door.

Elizabeth stood up and gave her brother a quick hug before following Edward outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** New chapter, not my best either...=(


End file.
